The fabrication of integrated circuits generally requires the formation of multiple integrated circuit structures on a wafer or on one or more layers over the wafer. These structures are frequently formed through a photolithography process, which may include a reticle (also called a mask or photomask) through which ultraviolet light is transmitted to the wafer. The reticle blocks the light in areas of the wafer to remain unetched, and permits light to pass through areas to be etched. Photolithography processes may further require metrology steps to ensure proper sizing and alignment of structures within a layer or between layers. Metrology may not only be required to measure alignments on the wafer but also on the reticle. Generally, reticle metrology may be carried out separately from wafer metrology. However, it may be difficult or not possible to accurately correlate reticle metrology data with wafer metrology data. There thus persists a need for tools to correlate reticle metrology with wafer metrology for more precise circuit structure fabrication.